


oh the things that you do (in the name of what you love)

by littlesnowpea



Series: baby maybe (i'm a piece of art) [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Best Ink AU, M/M, Sneaky Husband is Sneaky, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowpea/pseuds/littlesnowpea
Summary: Patrick was 100%, unquestionably up to something.





	oh the things that you do (in the name of what you love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folieamo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folieamo/gifts).



> we all need a little happiness in our lives. well, at least i do. 
> 
> title from 'church' by fall out boy.
> 
> the author has free toothbrushes and toothpaste if you wanna try and get rid of the cavities i gave you when you're done.
> 
> shoutout to my daughter, folieamo.

Patrick was 100% unquestionably _up to something._

Up to what, Pete wasn’t sure, but he was definitely up to something. Pete’s husbandly powers said so.

“Those aren’t, like, a thing,” Hayley said during her guest spot at Pete’s shop. “You’re thinking of womanly.”

Whatever Pete was thinking of, it didn’t change the fact that Patrick was up to something. He’d definitely included Andy and Brendon, too, based on the not-so-subtle glances and giggles the damn kid sent Pete’s way and the satisfied smirk Andy wore during _his_ entire guest spot at Pete’s shop. 

“Giggle one more time and you lose your free housing for grad school,” Pete threatened, but he was slightly disappointed to know he didn’t scare Brendon in the slightest anymore. 

“I’m not _giggling_ ,” Brendon lied, badly. “I’m just a naturally cheerful person.”

“Yeah?” Pete asked. “How about you cheer the hell down? Go bother Spencer, why are you even in my shop?”

“I can’t visit you?” Brendon asked innocently, and Pete narrowed his eyes. “You’re not very nice.”

“That’s what happens when everyone in my life is hiding something from me,” Pete said darkly, and, to his dismay, Brendon just giggled again. “That’s it. Out.”

Brendon giggled the entire way out of Pete’s shop.

\----

“You’re up to something,” Pete said in between biting kisses down Patrick’s neck. Patrick moaned breathlessly, grinding down on Pete’s lap. “I kind of want to withhold sex from you until I get a straight answer.”

“Don’t front,” Patrick gasped. “One of us can hold it together without sex and it isn’t you.”

Pete bit Patrick a little harder for that smartass comment and squeezed his hips tight. Patrick moaned again and the sound went straight to Pete’s cock, which was paying _very_ close attention to the proximity of Patrick’s ass and how much Patrick was squirming. 

Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick’s middle and flipped them, pressing Patrick to the bed with his whole weight and kissing him hard, dirty, biting at his lips until they were red and swollen. Patrick just gave back as good as he got, tangling his hands in Pete’s hair and pulling. 

“I changed my mind,” Patrick said, pulling away for a moment. “I like your hair. There’s more to pull.”

“Fucking _brat_ ,” Pete growled, and Patrick smirked. Pete pushed Patrick’s legs apart and quickly lubed up his fingers, pushing two in without giving Patrick a second to take a breath. Not that Patrick seemed to be complaining. He moaned, back arching, pulling harder at Pete’s hair (not that Pete was complaining, either.)

Pete was quicker with prep than he usually was, egged on by Patrick’s moans, and he kissed Patrick hard as he pushed in. Patrick gasped against Pete’s mouth, grip tightening in Pete’s hair until Pete was all the way in, allowing Patrick a moment to breathe. 

“You’re so fucking big,” Patrick moaned, and Pete grinned against the warm, slightly sweaty skin of Patrick’s neck without meaning to. It was true, he was big, at least in comparison to any other guy Pete had seen the dick of, but also, Patrick never ceased to be tight as hell, no matter what they did. 

“Move, you asshole,” Patrick gasped, and that would have been an excellent time to refuse until Patrick gave up his secret, but Patrick was right, Pete was kind of powerless when it came to sex with Patrick. So Pete did, pulling Patrick’s hands out of his hair and pinning them to the bed, making Patrick bite his lip and whimper. 

He was _so fucking hot._

The tattoo Pete gave him was on full display this way, and seeing it always made Pete a little possessive, encouraged shamelessly by Patrick, and Pete only lasted a few more thrusts until he came, sinking his teeth into Patrick’s neck as he did, feeling Patrick shake apart underneath him. 

They gasped for breath for a few minutes, before Pete kissed Patrick gently and pulled out, kissing him again in apology when Patrick winced a little. He kissed gently down the marks he left on Patrick’s neck and pulled him close, slinging a leg over him. Patrick tucked his head into Pete’s chest and hummed a little in contentment. 

“You gotta tell me,” Pete said softly. “I’m going insane.”

“You’re already insane,” Patrick teased. “I’ll tell you. Promise. You’ll find out soon.”

“When’s soon?” Pete whined, but Patrick just laughed at him.

\----

It was appointments only all week, due to Travie and Andy’s guest spots. They were pretty well booked, not that Pete was ever _not_ busy after winning Best Ink. Patrick’s secret was not in the forefront of Pete’s mind at work, too occupied with designs and linework, so he failed to notice Andy sneaking around. 

Pete was also a little disappointed, he’d admit. Not that it wasn’t great that he was busy or great that he made such amazing friends, because it definitely was, but it had been almost six months since he got married and he hadn’t been able to even think about talking to Patrick about maybe tattooing him. He knew Patrick wouldn’t have given his arm to Pete as a gift if he didn’t a) trust Pete implicitly and b) actually want more tattoos, but Pete’s anxiety was a bitch even at the best of times and he just wanted to make _sure._

If he had a fucking _moment._

He was in the ink room cleaning up after his last client when he heard the shop door open and Meagan’s voice greeted whoever it was, though Pete couldn’t make out the words. A glance at the schedule on the wall said it was Andy’s appointment, Pete miraculously not having another until the evening. He was half forming a plan to bring Patrick coffee at the studio when Andy popped his head back. 

“My appointment is here,” he said, and he was smirking. Fuck him. “But I think you’re way better suited for this one.”

Pete tried not to groan. He loved tattooing and he loved when his friends recognized his art style was better for particular pieces, but he was kind of hoping to see Patrick. 

“Okay,” he said anyway. “I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks, dude,” Andy said. Pete took a deep breath, cracking his back before taking off his gloves and washing his hands. He took another deep breath after drying them and tried hard to maintain a pleasant and welcoming expression on his face as he left the ink room and stepped into the lobby. 

“Hey,” he said automatically. “I’m Pete, and--”

He froze, eyes wide, mouth practically hanging open. Andy actually laughed at him, slapping his shoulder as he slipped away, but all Pete could focus on was his new client. 

His new client being _Patrick._

“What are you doing here?” he breathed, leaning over the counter to kiss him. 

“I’m telling your husband you were kissing your clients,” Patrick teased, but then kissed him back, grinning softly as he pulled away.

“I didn’t have a client, I was going to come to Soul Punk,” Pete said. “And bring you coffee.”

“Best husband award,” Patrick said. “Unfortunately, you would not have found me there. I made an appointment, you see. For a tattoo.”

“You _did?_ ” Pete asked, shocked. 

“I said you had free reign,” Patrick said, amused. “I figured an appointment would be the best way to let you cash in now instead of five million years from now when you’re somehow less busy.”

“Babe,” Pete said quietly, and Patrick let Pete lead him to the door and pull him through it. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick, pulling him tight and close and just breathing him in, face pressed to Patrick’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Patrick whispered. “Stop being anxious. I wouldn’t have made an appointment if I didn’t want a tattoo.”

Patrick really knew Pete better than Pete knew himself. 

“What do you want?” Pete asked, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s cheek. Patrick grinned at him, running a hand through his hair. 

“Anything you have drawn for me,” Patrick said. “I know you have a lot.”

He wasn’t wrong. 

“C’mere,” he said, pulling Patrick gently backwards towards the ink room. 

“No sex in the shop!” Meagan shouted, and Pete waved the finger in her general direction as they passed her. 

Pete handed Patrick his sketchbook, the one Pete had specifically for drawing when his Feelings For Patrick overwhelmed him, and wrapped himself around Patrick’s back as Patrick looked through it, hooking his chin on Patrick’s shoulder. 

“I drew that right before I left for Best Ink,” Pete said, and Patrick grinned. “I was nervous and worried but I knew you would love me even if I flamed out the first day.”

“You were right,” Patrick said. “Though I’m not exactly complaining that you won or anything.”

Pete kissed the top of Patrick’s head and Patrick continued looking. 

“What’s this one?” he asked quietly, pausing. Pete tucked his face into Patrick’s neck for a moment, pressing soft kisses into his skin until he felt like he could speak normally. 

“I drew that the morning of our wedding,” Pete said, proud of how his voice barely cracked. “I thought for some reason you’d back out and not want to marry me. All of those fucking insecurities were like, eating at me so I just. Looked at how you looked sleeping next to me and drew how much I love you.”

Patrick turned around and kissed Pete hard, a little desperate, and Pete kissed back, pulling him close. For a moment, nothing else existed, just them. Together. Always. _Forever._

“This one,” Patrick whispered, pulling away. “This one, babe.”

Pete just kissed Patrick again.

\-----

Pete smoothed the stencil on so it wrapped around Patrick’s arm. The keyhole was up by his elbow and the key ended at his wrist. It fit like it was made for Patrick’s body. 

Patrick hadn’t stopped staring at it in what looked like wonder. Pete kissed him gently before pulling on his gloves. 

“You ready, babe?” he asked, and Patrick smiled softly at him and nodded. “Okay. Keep breathing.”

Patrick nodded again and Pete got to work. The soft buzz of the machine filled the room, an almost comforting sound to Pete now, a reminder of what he had done and what he had. 

“My mom’s going to be so disappointed,” Patrick cracked, and Pete laughed.

“I’ll write her an apology note,” he said. “ _Dear Patricia, sorry I inked up your son. He’s really good in bed.”_

“Do _not,”_ Patrick laughed. “When I started dating you she gave me this sigh and said ‘a tattoo artist, Patrick? Really? So neither of you are going to make money?’ and then you won and she said ‘well maybe I was wrong.’”

“At least she likes me now,” Pete grinned. “Mine liked you from the beginning. You ‘calmed me down’ or something.”

“I can hear the air quotes,” Patrick said. “Dale cried at our wedding.”

“Mom cries at everything,” Pete said. “I also cried at our wedding.”

Patrick grinned at him.

“I know,” he teased. Pete wiped at the tattoo--halfway done. Patrick glanced down, too, and sucked in a quick breath.

“What?” Pete asked, worried. Patrick shook his head. 

“Nothing,” he said. “It’s just so beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Pete whispered. “More than anything.”

“I know,” Patrick said again, and Pete kissed him. “I know you do.”

Pete took a deep breath and looked back down at the tattoo. His heart twisted a little--Patrick would wear this forever, would look down at it and remember how much Pete loved him every single time, for the rest of his life. Pete would look at it too and be reminded that Patrick was his, that somehow he got Patrick to stay with him forever.

Pete was so lucky. Pete was so, _so_ lucky. 

\----

There were three picture frames hanging in Pete’s shop, in Patrick’s studio, and in their condo, all holding the same photo. It was taken on Pete and Patrick’s wedding day, as they walked down the aisle arm in arm after being pronounced married. Patrick was laughing, head thrown back, uninhibited, gorgeous, as the rose petals being thrown by their friends fell through the air around them. 

Pete was looking at Patrick like Patrick hung every star in the sky, the moon, and all the planets just for Pete, like Patrick created everything good in the world, like Patrick was heaven and Pete worshipped him. The afternoon sun caught Patrick’s red-gold hair and Pete’s tie clip, creating a sort of halo effect around them, like they were in their own little bubble together. 

It was Pete’s favorite photo in the entire world. It was the photo Pete pointed out to everyone as he proudly said _look, I’m married!_ Every time Pete looked at it, he felt content. 

Every time Pete looked at it, he kissed Patrick and felt home. 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> find said tooth accessories @ smalltalktorture.tumblr.com


End file.
